A Man Of Few Words
by Stormfront46158
Summary: Ray is a man who speaks softly and carries a big stick. This is definitely a huge twist on E L James story. I am using some of the characters. I am adding a few new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Ana

I am listing everything I will be taking to Seattle on my move once I find an apartment of some sort. So far there has been a very limited option for the amount I can afford to pay. Granted I have saved 4500.00 for the move, but that is hardly enough to get a decent place. Dad has offered to help until I get a job, but he is barely making ends meet at this point. He has a big deal in the offing but he won't say who it is through. Ray Ana please let me give you some money to help out, I know the places you are looking at aren't in a safe area and they worries me. Plus I am bidding on a great job that can bring in a lot of money. They have told me that if they looked my work they will hire me for the bigger jobs on a more permanent basis. I just hope I get the call.

Stella

I just got a call about my spare room and recent college grad looking for something affordable in a nice area. Well it is safe here, just not the nicest place in Seattle. My grandson moved out and I am all alone and think a boarder would be a good things at my age. I live in one of the first homes built near the edge of Seattle. It is very conveniently located on the bus lines and the highways. I have a two acre property and miss the company. At 65 I was forcibly retired by my company and of course at 65 it is hard to find a job. So I placed an ad for a boarder and so far got only one call. Ana Steele is her name a very nice name and she sounded like she would be just the ticket. My name is Stella Anderson, I had one child Eric Anderson he and his wife Amy died when Joe was a baby, so I got custody of Joe. Joe just got hired by Grey Enterprises for a job in New York and then he will be transferred to Paris. So he packed up and moved to New York a week ago. He told me to be careful about taking a boarder in. He said a female can be as bad as a male in being a bad person. I agreed with him, but I just decided to risk taking in a college student looking to start her life.

Ray

Ana be careful and be sure you feel comfortable living with Mrs Anderson, if you feel uncomfortable you make sure you find someplace else you do feel safe living at. Ana Yes daddy, do you want to talk to Mrs Anderson? I hand him my phone and he walks out of the room and comes back and says he feels good about her and hands me back my phone.

Ray

I hug Ana and watch as she drives Wanda V Wagon away from our home. I miss her already, she has been my life for a while. Granted I have a lot of friends, but she is my only family. Her parents left her to me in their will. So I adopted her after they were killed while coming home from a business dinner. Apparently it was a hit, someone put a contract kill out on them. No one was ever charged with the killings and no one ever will be. No evidence was left for them to get any leads on the killer/ killers. I pull out my gun and say they never thought to ask my whereabouts when her parents died. I was sitting for them, but who thinks your best friend is also your killer. I was named in their will and now have the best thing to ever happen to me. I was contracted by an unknown source and given cash with untraceable money. I did this killing, because of who her parents truly were. Anas parents were very bad people, they make me look good. They were from a little known Murder Inc from out of the country. Originally from Russia they lost their accent. But naming your daughter Anastasia might be a tell, it sure was for them. They named her after Carla's mother Anastasia Rose Lambert. It doesn't help that mother daughter and granddaughter look like triplets but different in age. I keep a very low profile and have made a good living off being a carpenter and assassin. The money I make is well hidden and I have it willed to Ana when I die along with my other properties. Ana has no idea how well off I really am.

Ana

I finally make it to the boarding house if you can call it that. It is a huge home on a large estate. It is off the highway and close to all major bus lines which is very odd. I pull up to the gate and call and let them know I am here. Stella says come in dear the door is unlocked and I will be waiting for you inside to show you the room.

Ray

I just got the order and will be heading out on an assignment along with working at a construction company. Both are very convenient. Both happen to be in Seattle. Apparently I will be handling a case involving the worst kind of human imaginable a pedophile. One that has tortured kids to the point of being hospitalized. I open am encrypted file and go to find out more on this person. She definitely keeps her agenda well hidden and has moved into the elite social circles of Seattle. So this is going to take time and a lot of disguises. I only take contracts on the evil people of the world, but I make sure they are truly as evil as I am told. Now if that make me evil as well then God forgive me for ridding the world of such vile people.

Stella

I see the tiny brunette walking to the front door after arriving in a horribly unsafe car. It needs replaced. I will just insist she uses one of my cars, they all need driven now that Joe is gone. I wave her inside and she shakes my hand and introduces herself. I like her right off. I show her the house then her room and ask if she thinks she would like it here. I ask if she can cook and clean. She says she can do both. I make her a deal, she can cook and clean and I will let her stay her for free. I know she will be getting a job, so as long as she has something for me that I can microwave easily I will be fine. We come to an agreement and then I show her my cars and ask that she use a different one each day to keep them running smoothly. Also a part of my deal.

Ana

I am flabbergasted at how nice Stella is, she really is a dear. Having drive her cars I suspect is because of Wanda. I get my things out of my car and move into a huge bedroom with a huge closet and bathroom. I make my way down to prepare tonight's meal. I ask Stella what she wants and she says I will eat anything put in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella

I smell the best smell in my home in a while, I go to the kitchen and Ana has hotcakes, eggs, bacon and juice ready on the table. Butter and syrup are headed towards me as well. She places them both close to my setting. She serves me first and then puts food in her plate. She is a keeper, I hope she stays a long time. Her food is great, the hotcakes melt in my mouth. Ana gets our dirty dishes and washes everything up. I head up to shower and dress. I ask Ana if she would take me to the grocery so we can stock up for the week. She agrees and we pull my Audi out and drive it to my favorite places to buy from. I insist on paying for everything since she will be cooking and cleaning for me. It is amazing to find such a good person these days.

Ana

I pull the Audi from the garage and Stella comes to the drive and hops in. She gives me good directions to get to the markets. We stop at several places and one stop we run into a good friend of hers. Her name is Grace and she looks me over thoroughly and Stella tells her that I am staying with her and in exchange I am going to be cooking and cleaning. Grace asks what Joe thinks about all of this?

Stella

Well he really is not hot on the idea, but he knows I am a good judge of character. Ana says excuse me while I get what we need from here. I tell Grace that she made Ana uncomfortable. I tell her that Ana seems like a good person and until she proves me wrong I feel nothing bad should be said in regards to her living in my home.

Grace

I apologize to Ana for being so rude and she says she sees my point. Her dad was worried for her as well. Ana is very beautiful she looks like an old school mate of mine. I can't recall who, but it could also be a business associate of Carrick's partner. It is the blue eyes and brown hair that struck me odd. I fine out her last name is Steele. I think Elliott mentioned a Steele in regards to work being done.

Ana

Grace is quite nosey if you ask me. And her comments put me off, so I excused myself before I put her in her place. But she is a close friend of Stella's and I do not wish to cause any rifts in that connection. After all she doesn't know me and at this point I think that is for the best. I finally get everything and head back to Stella and Grace and we check out. I put everything in the car and wait for Stella to finish talking to Grace and we are off.

Stella

Ana I am so sorry about Graces comments, she has had some issues lately and her radar is up on new people. An old friend who she trusted with so much betrayed her and that is all I can say to you about it. It is a sad thing. She was very embarrassed for her behavior towards you. If you can deal with it I would like you to take me her home for a charity event soon. It involves helping children.

Ana

If it is for you and it is a good cause I will drive you and bring you back. I will stay out of the way when we attend. If you are okay with that. I can read a book someplace private.

Ray

I am standing in Grey Construction Co. Elliott Grey is showing me what they are looking for in each of the places they want done. The job is huge and can bring in a lot more than we thought.

Elliott

So do you think you want the job? Ray looks at the estimate and then tells me he thinks the wood is wrong for the job, but he can do it at the price. He tells me to get the people to sign off on knowing what could occur if the wood is not upgraded to the better quality and they were informed of what defects might happen and the fact it could be more costly due to the unstable materials and they would have to pay for the cost overruns.

Elliott

I get the customers on the phone and explain to them about the problem and they try to argue with me, but Ray takes the phone and pretty much explains about how different one wood is from the other when it comes to the designs he wanted. After 20 minutes the guys agreed to redo the contract with the better wood and the higher costs and will sign everything we fax with the new information on the contracts.

Ray

We sign everything and now I am working on this and the other thing after a hard night I locate a place to rent of course one with no cameras or security. Can't have any comings and goings recorded along with my need to hide my identity. I have 4 burners with me along with my disguises in my hidden seat compartment. My car and truck are non descriptive. One amongst way too many.


	3. Chapter 3

This is me 3

Ana

I am sent to the library to be out of the way of the socialites. I look at all the amazing books, you have to respect anyone who has the many books and no doubt they or someone here reads them. I see an old copy of Moby Dick it is a first edition I put it back as the reader left it. I pull out my old raggedy paperback of Withering Heights. I start reading and get do engrossed I failed to notice I am not alone in the room. It is the clearing of his throat that gets my attention. I jump and he asks me who I am.

Carrick Grey

Ahem I rarely find anyone in the library which when I saw the light on I made my way to see who was in here. I know Christian and Grace come in here to find some peace and quiet and lose themselves in their prized books. The young girl jumps up at my question as to who she is exactly. Odd reaction I must say, but it could be just her being so deeply involved in her reading she had no idea I was here.

Ana

I am Ana Stella's boarder, she is busy with the other ladies planning some event for charity. I am driving her today. He says he is Carrick, Graces husband. He starts asking me all kinds of questions like he is an investigator or something like that. I inform him that I am merely a recent college grad looking for work and stumbled upon the ad for a room at Stella's and took it. In exchange for cooking, cleaning and taking her and running errands she will allow me to stay at her home for free. I finally say if the ladies are done I will make my leave. I get up to leave and he stops me and says be careful young lady, things might not be as they seem.

Carrick

I feel the need to warn this girl in regards to living with the Andersons. Something happened to the last young college grad that lived there. The family never were satisfied with the story they were given regarding her disappearance. That was 4 years ago, no body was found and no activity on her accounts ever. Rumors were that Anderson senior had something to do with the girls disappearance. But alas no one knew anything and no one could get onto the estate to search for any clues.

Stella

I go to the library and hear Carrick warning Ana about living with me and it makes my blood boil. He still thinks we had something to do with Leila Williams disappearance. I just can't see why. Ana sees me and asks if I am ready to go? I tell yes we got everything planned and you are coming as my plus one. I will need you to take us to buy evening wear for us both. I am purchasing you some new clothes to be seen with me in our outings.

Ana

Do I have to attend these things?

Stella

Humor me Ana, do this so I can again enjoy a social life and dancing as well. Think of all those hot men in tuxes oh my it does pump my blood up. I see Carrick come from the library talking on his phone he sees Ana and me talking no and nods to me and keeps walking and talking on his phone. Now I know he is up to something.

Grace

I have said my goodbyes and Carrick comes behind me and scares me and I jump. He seems to like scaring people by walking quietly up to them and saying something. He says it is his element of surprise and how he has learned a lot by doing it. I say we'll have you learned anything from me that I didn't volunteer to you beforehand.

Carrick

No, nothing at all. I want to talk to you about Ana and my concerns about her living with Stella. Do you think we might try to steal her away to replace our recent retiree.

Grace

Carrick I already caused hard feeling with the girl and I doubt she trusts me at all. I was quite rude to her about her moving into Stella's home on such short notice. I pretty much implied that she wasn't trustworthy right to her face.

Carrick

Grace please let me know if that girl comes up missing okay?

Grace

Do you think something might happen to her?

Carrick

Dear one young lady has been missing and her last residence was the Andersons. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is me 4

Ana

Dad has not been answering his phone calls from me. He said he was going to be extremely busy in the next year. But I thought he would at least try to call me back. I have applied for a lot of jobs in the last week and have been poked and prodded for dress fittings for all kinds of events. Stella has no shame, she dances with all kinds of men and talk about a flirt. She said hey they know I am all flirt and no action. I mean 65 and a widow.

Stella

Ana we have the biggest charity event of them all tomorrow and we need to look stunning, so we have appointments to get the works done at a new salon opening tomorrow. It is called Esclava. I hate the name, but I have a gift certificate for a discount if we bring in someone else we get buy one get one free. So you are the freebie. We are getting the whole thing done, well you are. I think grey pubes being removed is something to be avoided at all costs.

Ana

I think I have turned three shades of red down to my toes. We get up and drive to our all day appointment. Lunch is brought in and served while we get the works. I told Stella if I have to get my private's waxed she has to as well. Bold as she is she did it and here I am blood red yet again. We go home and get our hair and makeup done by a specialist that came to us this time. Stella looks stunning and I don't recognize myself at all. I am in a beautiful midnight blue dress showing off just a little of my best attributes. It has a small jacket that is just enough to be classy without being matronly. I am in 4 inch midnight blue shoes made by the same designer along with matching bag and jewelry.

We arrive this time we have a limo and a driver. Stella says that is the only way a person of her stature arrives at an event. We walk arm in arm down the red carpet at the Fairmont hotel. They announce Stella and then me as an honored guest of hers. Flashes are going off left and right Stella tells me to just smile and wave and to not answer their stupid questions. They were really stupid questions.

Stella

I am sitting at the table across from the Greys and watch as their table fills up. Looks like everyone has made it tonight. Ana is paying no attention to anyone at all. She is checking the table out and looking nervous. I ask her the problem.

Ana

Well I am unsure what I use for the meal, what goes with what.

Stella

Just watch what the table picks up that's how I learned. She chuckles.  
Remind me to tell you about my first Gala. It was too funny.

Ana

A blonde bimbo in a too young and too tight for her age walks to the Greys table and sits down at their table. I see Stella grimace and she tells me to stay very far away from the woman who just sat at the Greys table. As if she heard us she peers at Stella and then looks at me like she is about to jump my bones. I look away and back to what is going on. This is not only for donations, but they are having auctions. One included selling the first dance. Stella demanded I do it, I said only if you do it. After all we are both single.

Stella

Here I am at Anas insistence and I am shocked at the bidding and finally what amount I sold for. I am also stunned at who it is that bought my dance. Ana was bought for 200k while I brought in a measly 100k for dancing one dance.

Ana

Stella and I were bought by a widow and his son. I found his son Alex to be quite nice. He asks for my number, I gave it to him. I think Stella is not so happy.

Stella

Listen I know you paid good money to dance with me, so let's get this over with. John and Bruce are both widows, but not in the regular way. Both women were killed in a robbery of their bank. Rumors have it that they were emptying their accounts and both leaving their husbands because of abuse bit mentally and physically. So I steer clear of them at all costs. I see Ana take and give her number to Bruce. I need to Warner her off.

Ana

Sure Bruce I give him a fake number, something about how tightly he held me put me off. I try to walk to my table and he won't turn loose of me. I remind him it was for one dance only and nothing else. He made some comment about he thinks he should be compensated for paying so much for the one dance. He thought a few nights in his bad would do. I said I am not a hooker and you sir are not a gentleman. Get your hands off me now. The auction was very clear about you only getting a dance and nothing more.

Bruce

Listen bi— you are mine to do as I please with after paying 200k for you. She tells me to turn loose of her and reminds me I paid for one dance and nothing else. She then tells me to turn her loose and now or I will regret it. I hold her tighter and say I am getting what I want and for 200k it will be you begging for mercy in my bed naked. Now let's get going.  
Before I know it she has flipped me over her shoulder and kneed me in the groin then stepped on my hard pe—. Talking about hitting a man when he is down, she says I am lucky her father wasn't here I would be in the hospital for a while. As it is you will not be using that pathetic male part for much in the next weeks.

Ana

Stella I think it is time to leave after that finale. I head to our limo and see Stella fighting with the guts father he is manhandling her too. I go up and say turn her loose or do you wish to be hurt as well. He grabs my arm a very bad move on his part. I flip him over and knee him and step on his groin. I have someone call the coos at this point . Both Stella and my arms have bruises from them grabbing us when we tried to walk off the dance floor after they said they were going to get their moneys worth. I lean down and tell the guys father that my dad was in black ops and I carry a gun, he is lucky I didn't shoot him for excessive violence. But if either him or his son comes near Stella or myself I won't hesitate to use it. I am a sharpshooter and have a carry and conceal license because of azz holes like him who think they can bully a woman around.

Bruce Senior

I can't believe that 5 foot nothing slut took not on,y my son out she took me out as well. She even filed a police report against me and it will be going to trial. The cops took photos of her and Stella's bruising. I will quash those and this will be swept under the rug. Unfortunately for my son and myself, the cops knew of her and her father General Steele Aka take no prisoners Steele. So they aren't going to play ball and we are cuffed and kept overnight.

Ana

Stella we need to go to the er and get checked over along with having photos taken there as well. I think these guys are a tag team of abusers. Do you carry a gun it or mace? Something tells me these guys aren't going away.

Stella Ana they aren't and now his abusive son is involved as well. I had a restraining order against Bruce Senior and the dismissed it, this time it can't be. Too many witnesses. You need to file one against a Bruce Junior as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is me 5

Ray

I just got back from my surveillance of the subject and believe me it was not something I want to do again. This woman has definitely got more than being a pedophile going on. I call my contact and tell them that there is more going on than her pedophile nature going on. I suspect human trafficking, I get an okay we will get back to you on this. I turn my regular cell back on and Ana has called several times, then I get a call from one of my cop friends regarding Ana having to have a father and son arrested at a charity event after they won a dance from her and the lady she rents from. She apparently told the guy he got his dance and he said he deserved a week in bed for what he paid for the dance. He basically was going to force her to leave with him and his dad was trying to force the lady she rents from to leave with him as well. Both said no, Ana told him he was lucky it wasn't her dad handling him and his behavior. She then had to save the other lady from the father of the guy.

Detective Jennings

Ray these guys both had wives that were killed in a bank robbery on the day they were planning on leaving with their total savings and were packed to leave according to staff and workplaces. Both were there to close out their accounts. They filed a restraint order against both of them. Bruising was quite bad on both the ladies. I guess Mrs Anderson had a pre ious one on Bruce senior because he wouldn't stop bothering her. We looked a little deeper and both father and don have restraining orders against them here multiple times and somehow get off of the charges against them. They have them in other places. Ana said she tried to walk away both times, but it wasn't happening, several used their phones to record everything.

Ray

Ana answers on the third ring. Ana you okay, because I just got a call from a friend of mine in the SPD.

Ana

These guys are bad news right now, I told them I carry a gun and then said if you were there they would be hurt far worse than they were after I beat him. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is me 6

Ray

I have a lot on this lady and am unhappy about a few things I discovered and things that is turned me was how close Ana has been to this woman. Apparently Ana and her were at the same charity gala where Ana was assaulted and the cops were called. I had to leave when I saw the police arrive. They frown on surveillance people at crime scenes. They would question why we were there. So I had to high tail it out of there. I will be back on her soon. After what Ana told me I looked into those guys. To say they have sketchy histories would be saying that that missing people or from their lives is like an everyday event. Even before their wives were killed in the bank robbery. The whole event was rather odd. They were the only one killed in that robbery and the only ones taken hostage. The robbers/ killers were never found another odd event. They found a burned out vehicle with two unidentifiable women's bodies in it. The car was identified as the one the robbers/ killers drove off in. They had wedding bands on that were a match to both husbands bands. I told Ana to beware of them and I was going to get someone to watch over both her and Stella until these creeps were finally behind bars for good. I told her to expect someone and if they didn't give them our secret code phrase to send them packing.

Stella

Apparently Anas father is sending us security and we will be told a phrase and if it isn't right we are to take any measures to get rid of them. Of course Ana is smart so she will be sure they are both are safe before she gets rid of them. Ana tells me that we have to be more cautious of our safety and our surroundings.

Ana

I am sure dad is being conservative in regards to our safety. He would never send security to watch after us if he didn't think it was a dire situation. Dad tells me it could get pretty bad and to be prepared. He mailed me a box with our special codes on it. It of course was my gun collection and ammo along with bullet proof vests. Okay this is a very bad situation. I asked Stella if it would be okay if I held off getting work until we were completely safe. 


	7. Chapter 7

This is me 7 B

Ana

I and Stella are on high alert after what my dad told us over the phone. He has security coming over to assure our safety and they are taking us to sign the paperwork for the restraining orders against both the Bruce's. Bruce Adams senior was married twice before and let's just say it is rather odd that all three wives died violently. Bruce junior only one wife, but his girlfriends have all filed restraining orders on him. Stella said she had an odd feeling about both of them. I teach her how to shoot just in case. I told her if you get backed into a corner go for the kill shot, because these guys mean business if they get to you they have already gotten past a highly trained man so take no prisoners. Shoot to kill, because they have already killed once and you are just another kill on their list.

Stella Man one damn Gala and we get this, not sure being social is all it is cracked up to be. But I will not become a prisoner in my own home. Ana said just be alert and keep security close at all times even if they invade your privacy. What is lack of privacy compared to dying at someone besides Gods hands.

Shoe man Cpo for Stella

I am one of three security on one Stella Anderson, we know who is after her and their history. I am one of 6 men watching both these ladies and paid well. Timmons, Green and Thomas are all on Stella.

James Cpo for Ana Steele

I am lead security for Miss Steele and their is two more and she is not aware but we have sleeper security on both of them. I have two replacements named Richards and Little. The sleepers are a three man team who are monitoring the threats as well as being around when Ana or Stella goes any place. We are given details of their activities for each week. Ana has applied for several jobs with no success. They have attended several parties, finally I hire two female staff for the restroom trips. Ana was accosted by a jealous female and luckily she talked her down. The lady was arrested for assault, apparently Bruce junior told her that Ana was stalking him and she fell for it.

Ana

I can't believe the audacity of Bruce junior telling some lie to get me hurt by a trusting female. I wonder what else he will try next. Because of the incident in the ladies room we now have two female security to go with us to the ladies room. Miss Simms and Mrs Robinson, Both highly trained ex military CIA agents.

Ray

I have completed 75% of my work for Grey and am waiting for the next step. So I am amped up and ready to turn over evidence on the human trafficking in the Washington state. When my contact found out what he stumbled into he stepped up and told me to take them down and make them pay for their crimes. Save all the victims you can find. I had my black ops friends join in on this one. Lincoln Timbers CEO was looking to go down along with his wife and a few others. But we still need to catch them all red handed. Do far we only have coded phone calls. We have been watching the shipping lanes and found out who was involved and where.

Bruce Adams Senior

We are ready to move the product onto the ship, now if my stupid son can keep his hands off the women we should be good to go. After Ana Steele he can't stop hitting the product and that is not sitting well with buyers. I can't watch the fool all the time, but have been told if he hits one more of the product they will make an example of him.

Bruce Adams Junior

I was just playing with the product and one got uppity do I punched her in the face. So what. Dad said if I do that again the upper management will handle me after that. He pretty much indicated they would kill me. Okay so now I am just to procure them now. I bailed Susan Levi out after sending her after Ana. Now she is going on the auction block. She is who I punched after she cursed me out. I drugged and raped her to the point she couldn't walk. I had the men pick up the 4 from the vacant building on Lincoln's property. Most women are just too stupid about their own safety at times. I am still going to make little miss Steele pay for her misdemeanors. A slow death at my hands. Raping her over and over again and bringing in others to join in and finally giving her to an aids riddled sex fiend as a finale. 


	8. Chapter 8

This is me 9

Elena Lincoln

After the huge scene the Adams created at the Gala over two whores I told Linc to keep them away from me and anyone else for a while. I watched while Christian drooled over the little brunette. He was about to step in when the brunette took Bruce junior down. Then she took Bruce Senior down both of them ended up behind bars and are going to serve time when all is said and done. I tried to get the cctv footage, but Ana got to it first. I am so done with these men thinking they can act anyway they feel like at these events and believe they are bullet proof. Well they screwed with a girl who had power behind her. I found out she is the daughter of an ex military retiree and is formidable. Christian was in awe of her, I have tried to get him in my dungeon but he has a steady supply of women at his neck and call. Since he was placed into intense therapy he has been able to hug and be touched and has became very family oriented. After I hit on him at 15 he decided it was time to get real help. He just told me no thanks and walked away from me. I keep trying to get him to invest in my salons and he told me to get my husband to invest in them and leave him alone or he will let Linc know about me coming on to him when he was 15. I also hit on Elliott so they both could cause me trouble. I just want in on the gravy train, if I can get him involved in the business I could blackmail him. But I think he knows something.

Christian

I am getting sick of Mrs Lincoln bugging me to invest in her businesses. I have told my mom that she needs to be careful when around Elena, because I think she is very shady even dad says as much. Next time she won't be at our table. She wasn't supposed to be at our table. Mrs Anderson and Miss Steele were supposed to sit with us. Mrs Anderson was my initial investor in my my company and loaned me the money to get my company going at a time when she very little to invest, but she used her home to fund me. She is still my mothers friend and she is mine as well. I meet her and mom for different events and charities. Her son is now working in my New York office and will transfer to Paris soon. Mom knows that her friend loaned me the money after dad refused. I paid everything back and then some. I had Elliott go and do all the remodels on her home and estate along with up to date security systems as they come out. After her previous boarder came up missing I suggested the system updates and a Cpo, but she wouldn't have a CPO. Elena tried getting her hooks into me over and over again. I got a guy who is working on something. He let me know that it was worse than I thought in regards to what Elena and her husband were and are doing. I gave him carte Blanche to take them all down and give them to the authorities. He said he has a group ready and willing to give up their lives to end the Lincoln's true business. He said watch the news in the next two weeks and I will know what his team have accomplished. He doesn't know me and I don't know who he is and it is safer that way. After the Adams fiasco I have security watching after Ana and Stella. I found that her dad put teams on her as well. So we just kept them in place and added to them when we found out Adams junior had sent a woman after her in the ladies room. Now that lady is missing and has been since that night. And recently several coeds have came up missing along with a few hospital staff. Mostly women. One of my staff is missing as well. It was my staff member that gave me the biggest issue. She never missed a day at work and suddenly she misses without calling and no one has been able to reach her. Her mom reported her as a missing person. She went to her apartment and fed her dog and cat. Her boss called security when she missed the first day. I had my team try to find out her last movements. No credit card charges and no activity on her phones going out.

Ray

My boss has an added task of finding an employee of Grey Enterprises Holdings. Apparently she never missed a day of work in 5 years and suddenly she missed and can't be found and is not calling anyone, but her phone is active. No credit card charges and no bank withdrawals. Her mother went to her apartment and found her cat and dog hungry and needing care. According to all sources she would never do that. She had no male friends and was a loner for the most part. Her mom and her were always in contact. I am told a text with all info is coming my way. I have a very bad feeling about all of this and we are almost there in finding the missing women. Tonight is the night we -are going in and saving the victims before they get shipped out. Federal warrants are being issued at all locations. The Lincoln's properties and their companies, the Adams and their companies including a hotel and storage. I tell my boss that it will all be done tonight and we will be hopefully finding all the missing women.

Elena

Are you ready to get this done and collect the cash? I start out the door and am blocked by Federal Agents with a warranty to search all my ho es, properties, businesses and ships along with freezing all our accounts here and offshore banking. Linc calls and says he is in jail and some are the Adams and they are only allowing him this call to find an attorney. Carrick Grey will not handle his case and won't handle mine either. I am asked about the safe and locked doors in the dungeon. My boy is in there moaning and no one can hear him. But they need the key and if they don't get it they will break the doors down. They have my laptop and all my usb drives, I am so screwed.

Bruce Adams Senior

I can't believe we got caught after how we covered our tracks we almost had Ana and Stella, but we were arrested with them in our trunk. We thought they were, it was dark and we failed to notice they gave in too easily. We got tracked to where the ship was ready to take off in a few hours.

Bruce Adams Junior

Here I thought we were in the clear when we are found on the boat with over 40 women and a few men ready to go to auction. They issue a search warrant for the boat along with all our homes and properties. Even the hotel and storage are being searched and they already have searched all my cars and found the hostages. The two we thought were Ana and Stella were police women.

News at 6am Who would think that Seattle would be a hot spot for human trafficking. No one but the human traffickers. Socialites Linc and Elena Lincoln were not only pedophiles, they were selling women and boys at auctions. They had help in all of this by Bruce Adams Senior and Junior. They had over 40 men, women and boys in cages I. S hip hold ready to sail off. They are still arresting the rest of the people involved.

Arianna Tobias

Mr Grey gave me a long vacation after I get out of the hospital. Mom is so thrilled to see me and she demanded I moved back into her home. My pets are already there.

Ray

I just got my pay and put it in the safe along with all the evidence I have on Elena and her gang. Now I feel safer about Ana being in Seattle. Elliott has me starting the final job on Monday. I am also invited to the opening of one of his finished buildings that I had a huge hand in. I ask to invite Ana and Stella. He said sure the more the merrier. All my people are paid and happy and ready for a new assignment. They were thrilled to take these people down. Now I can relax for a day or so and have dinner with Ana and Stella at the Anderson estate. 


End file.
